Football Boys and BrownEyed Girls
by beautyrush26
Summary: Bella has had one rule her whole life and that is "Dont Fall in love with A Football player" but that all changed after she moves to forks a crazy football town, where her father is the head football coach First FanFic : Bella
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first fanfic **

**I'm just trying something different.**

**I really hope you don't hate it.**

**But here you go:**

"Bella, you don't have to do this."

My mother complained as she watched me pack my life in too a suite case.

"Yeah I do mom. For me, for you, and for Charlie." I said as I shoved all my bra's and undies in a pocket in the suite case.

"But honey, Forks? You hate that town."

I laughed sarcastically at that statement.

"No, mom you hate that town. I haven't been there since I was six." I sharply said "Just because you grew up there and had a horrible time, doesn't mean I will too."

She grumbled something under her breath and stormed out of the room.

I huffed as I tried to fit my winter clothes in a bag.

I finally finished packing 16 years of a great life to move from sunny Arizona where I lived with my Mother, to rain Forks, Washington. I was going to live with my dad Charlie, for various reasons.

I looked at my phone to check the time, 11:37 am. Crap, My plane was living at 2. I decided to spend as much as my mom as I could. I climbed down the stairs to find my her and her fiance Phil sitting on the couch. Smiling to my self I thought of how much I was going to miss them.

"Miss. Excuse me? Miss."

The red headed stewardess was shaking me awake.

"Yeah?" I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"We just landed." She said threw her teeth with a fake plastic smile.

"Thanks so much."

After every got off the plane, I stood in the crowed air port look for the curly headed man I called Dad. I was about to give up and go get a cup of coffee when I heard my named called. I turned around to see Charlie. I dropped my bags and threw my arms around his neck.

"Hey Princess," he chuckled hugging me back. "How was the flight."

Even though we never got to spend

"Ugh! Long and horrible."

He laughed again picking up my bags making are way to his pick-up. We made small talk as we made the three hours drive home about everything but mostly the football team. Correction his football team, you see charlie was the head football coach of the Fork High School Home of The Spartans.

School was about to start so the team was on a two-a-day which meant they were working out everyday from 7am-11am then 2pm-6pm. So the week I had left before school started I would have mostly to myself, I found this to be a good thing, it would give me some time to get use to everything. When we pulled in to the drive way of the two story white house, I felt this sudden warm feeling come over me, and finally I felt like I was at home.

The walls were still purple, and even though I hadn't been in this room since I was 6, I still loved everything about it. From the old wood rocking chair in the corner, to the new mattress with new purple sheets on it. Pictures I had drawn over the years covered the walls apparently my mother sent them to him. I started to unpack my bags laughing at my lack of cold weather clothes. It didn't take long but when I was about done with my clothes, charlie knocked on the open door, "I have to run down to the school for a little get together for the team, in about an hour. You don't have to go but if you want there will be food." He said with a wink.

"Sure, I'll go. Let me hop in the shower really quick then get ready"

"Don't hop sweetheart you'll hurt you self." he said sarcastically.

"hardy har har, aren't you the jokester." I said as I grabbed some clothes, and headed to the shower.

After I got out and let my hair dried naturally into it curly state. I dressed in some black skinny jeans and a red sweater that hugged my curves in all the right places. I applied some eye make up but that was it, and ran down the stairs. Stumbling on the last step, I struggled to catch myself but my dad caught me. Making sure I was okay he stood me up on my feet, looking me up and down shaking his head.

"What?" I asked him thinking something was wrong.

"Nothing, honey your just growing up way to fast. You look so much like your mother."

I mumbled a thanks and got in the car. The short car ride to the school was spent in comfortable silence. When we arrived in the parking lot there were a lot of cars.

"Here goes nothing." I said as we got out of the car walking towards the gym.

As soon as we walked threw the door we were surrounded by people talking to him, talking to me. I finally got away after about 20 minutes of people asking me if I remembered them,I just wanted to scream and tell them I didn't remember anyone.

I was walking across the room, not paying attention to were I was going when

I ran into something, or someone. Big arms surrounded me right before I hit the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going. Are you okay?" He stated, standing me up on my own two feet but never talking his hand off of me.

"Yeah I'm fine it was my fault."

"Don't take the the blame...."

"Bella."

I stated finally looking up. I was face to face, with the most beautiful blue eyes boy I had ever seen. .

"Hi Bella," He said with a smile that had the most cutest dimples in the world., "I'm Emmett Cullen."

"N.. to meet you." I said breathlessly

"So, are you and your family new here?"

"No, I wouldn't say that." I chuckled

He gave me a questioning look. Opened my mouth to to explain it to him.

"Cullen, getting to know the new girl I see."

My dad walked putting a hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Yes sir."turning to me he, "Bella, this is coa-"

"Hi Dad" I said cutting him off.

Emmett's eyes were wide and his mouth was on the floor.

"uhh.... uhh... wow, when you said your daughter was coming to live with you coach S. We all thought she was 7."

"Well you can add nine years to that and your right."

I laughed.

"Bells, we have to get home, so do you Cullen early morning for us."

My dad said laughing and walking towards the doors.

"Well... uhh. I'll see you later Bella. Bye."

"Bye. It was nice to meet you."

I said turning around and walking away from him, as I chanted

I cant date football guys. I cant date football guys. I cant date football guys. I cant date football guys.

Over and over to myself.

**That was the first Chapter **

**Thanks for reading Please Review and tell me what you think even if you hate it **

**Peace, Love, and Chicken Grease (:**

**Beautyrush26**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**AN:**

**So, I really liked writing the first chapter, so I decided to write another (:**

**here you go, thanks for reading.**

* * *

The week that I had left before school flew by, before I knew it I was waking up, taking a shower, and heading out to the school. My dad had gotten my schedule for me the day before and a map of the building. Showing me were my classes were and telling me about the teachers, the students, but he never mention Emmett Cullen, not that I was going to bring him up with Charlie.

Since he had to be up at the school earlier he left me his truck and caught a ride with someone else. I pulled up into the student parking lot and got out walking towards the brick building. Everyone was staring at me, So I walk with my head held high hoping I wouldn't trip. I found my English class and walked in looking at the board which told us are assignees seats, When the teacher walked in she stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell on me.

"Wow, you look just like you mom." She said pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Were glad your back." She whispered as I walked past her to take my seat. I kept getting weird fealing that mabey she knew something I didn't

* * *

The next few classes dragged on. Most of the people knew who I was, and everyone tried to befriend me but it wasn't til 4th period that I met a very strange but hyperactive girl.

I was first into this class so I sat off to the side of the room. When the room started to fill with people and chatter a few tried to start a conversation with me but I just smiled and went back to myself. I was studying a list the teacher had given us of supplies thinking what I would have to bye and what I already had, when a I heard someone sit down beside me. I looked up to see a very petite girl, with black hair and a pixie like hair cut.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I stuck out my hand.

"Alice," She smiled.

We made small talk for a bit, I learned a lot about her. She loved Shopping, her boyfriend Jasper, and she hated football. I think me and this girl would get along real well. We talked about a lot more until the teacher started calling roll, she got to the C's and called "Cullen, Alice."

"Here." the pixie beside me piped up.

"Do you have a brother?" I asked questioningly.

"Ugh. Yes. Yes Edward is my brother!" she said sounding annoyed "and I was starting to like you" she mumbled under your breath.

"Whoa, Whoa! I wasn't talking about him! I don't know who Edward is!" I said panicked

She looked at me questioningly

"Are you talking about Emmett?"

"Yeah..." as I said this I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

"oh." she said stunned. "wow. No one ever ask about Emmett."

"Whys that?"

"Because Emmett is... well Emmett, He uselessly keeps to him self when it comes to girls, he doesn't date I mean hes not gay but no ones caught is eyes," She rambled on "and he doesn't want to "date" anyone who is obsessed with his brother. And I mean I love Edward but hes a Womanizer...." She rambled on til the bell rang.

I was laughing at some story she was telling me about Edward and getting caught with a girl in their shed when they were 9.

A blonde boy that looked like he belonged in a magazine walked up. "Whats so funny, Ali?" he asked. "Bella.(giggle)this is(giggle)Ed..ward." she said breathlessly. At that point we were both laughing so hard we were crying.

When are fits were over we all walked to the cafeteria, I was trying to make polite conversation with Edward. When we walked threw the doors everything happened at once.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here you go chapter three.

When we walked threw the doors and all I saw was a rush of 'fake' bleach blonde hair jump in to Edwards arm. He lost his balance at fell back in to me. Which sent me tumbling into a group of people with trays of food. Food was thrown everywhere, people were laying in the floor, and everyone was laughing.

"Ah. We meet again Bella." The body under me said.

I turned my head to see Emmett's dimpled smile.

"Well we need to quite meeting like this." I said as he stood up with me still in his arms.

He put me back down as the others started getting up pulling food off of them.

"Way to go their slick." The blonde bimbo in Edwards arms said.

"Tanya, that wasn't her fault. It was yours!" Emmett spoke in my defense.

"Well-" She started but before she could say anything Alice cut her off.

"TANYA, just get your skanky self off of my brother and go throw your lunch up."

Everyone in hearing range cracked up. I apologized to everyone but they kept saying that it wasn't my fault. Emmett asked me to sit at there table with them, I agreed.

After I got food, and Emmett got another tray full of food. We sat down at the table with Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, and some other people I had met earlier.

I was surrounded with questions about my life back in Arizona, but most of my time was spent talking to Emmett.

The bell rang all to early as I was getting up to go to my next class Mike spoke up, "Bella, what class do you have next?"

"oh... ahh.... Health with......SWAN! What how could I not see that!." I screamed as I stared at the schedule. How could this of happened how did I miss this?! I was going to get out of that class and that was the end of it.

Mike looked sad, as Emmett's grin just grew bigger.

"Well Ms. Swan, I think we might just have next period together." He said taking my bag from me, while putting his hand on my back leading the way out of the cafeteria.

We walked in to the class right as the bell rang. The only chairs left were two in the very front, so we took are seats as my dad walked in smiling at me. I just glared, as he chuckled and went to his desk.

He started taking role when he got to the very end. "Isabella, Swan?"he said cool as ice.

I didn't speak I just looked at him.

"Isabella?"

"Here." I said sharply.

"Good, wouldn't want you skipping your first day." he said with the biggest grin on his face.

He thought this was funny but it was far from it.

"Lets start by telling each other a little about each other. I'll start" he stated, "Alright, My name is Coach Swan, I've been coaching for quite a long time. I love football. I've got a daughter(laugh), I like to fish, I've lived in Forks my whole life. And that about it. Why don't you start...Bella."

I glared at him again and started "My names Bella, I love to read, I _hate_ football, I lived here til I was six and then moved to Arizona, then I just moved back a few weeks ago." I said never taking my eyes off of Emmett and the goofy grin he had on.

"Thank you Bella." My dad said finally making me look at him. "Whose next?"

The rest of the class was a blur and before I knew it Emmett had my bag over his shoulder walking me to my next class.

We were walking down the hall when he smiled "Bella I know this is early and all but would you like to go the the dance on Friday after the game with me?"

"Do you know what? I would love to go to the dance with you." I said with the hugest smile on my face.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." He said with the smile of a god as he was walking away.

"Hey wait!" I said running after him.

"Yeah?"

"Here." I said as I grabbed his hand and wrote my name and my number in the palm of his hand.

"Call me, or text me sometimes."

"Thanks bells." He said and sweeped me up in a hug.

"EMMETT CANT BREATH!"

"oh. Sorry" he said putting me back down.

"Not a problem at all."

He winked at me as I turned away and walked back down to my gym class.

Maybe football players weren't all that bad.

What are you think Bella! What happened to the rule! I shouted to me self.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didnt get a chance to upload sooner**

**my life just got SUPER BUSY!**

**(: **

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I walked in to my last class of the day with a very perky Alice waving to me from the back of the class. I took the seat beside her, the teacher started introductions.

"Hello my name is Mr. West and welcome to the exiting class of Geometry." He said with a smile, as half the class groaned.

"Now Now. We cant have that attitude at the beginning of the year."

Alice passed me a folded piece of paper the note inside said

_Whats your number so I can text you passing notes is prehistoric (:_

_-A_

I quickly wrote down my number and passed it back to her, she smiled then I felt my phone vibrated against my pocket. I took it out making sure Mr. West couldn't see me.

_Hey its Alice but I bet you knew that ;) _

_lol Tomorrow do you want to come to my house after school?_

_-A3J_

**Hey its Bella (;**

**hahaha yes I would love to just let me make sure its okay with the coach, ugh. **

_Haha very funny..._

_It would really SUCK to have one of your parents work at the same school you go to._

_But I'm glad your here I can tell were going to be the Best of Friends (:_

_I say at the total risk of not sounding like a freak._

_-A3J_

**It's only the first day so I cant really say, but I just know I wont be able to get away with much here, (roll of the eyes.) It wouldn't be so bad if the only class I had with Emmett wasn't the class he taught. & I can promise you were going to be Best of Friends.**

_OMG! I knew it! Your totally crushing on my BROTHER! (and its not Edward.)_

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! But Ewww. At the same time. _

_:)_

_-A3J_

_**NO! Bella Swan does NOT crush. I don't believe in the whole romance, romeo and Juliet, ill die for you thing. I just like talking to him, hes cool, even though he plays football. I think we could be friends. But I DO NOT CRUSH. EXPESSIALLY WITH FOOTBALL PLAYERS!**_** Butiamkindagoingtothedancefridaywithhim. **

_OMG! I knew it, so don't try and tell me you don't like him but your going to the Dance with him! (: Friday you should spend the night too! Omg so we can get ready together and go to the game (: _

_then you can just come home with me and the rest of the crew! _

_-A3J_

**Okayy, I kinda like him. But I just met him! And really? You don't think that would be weird? And I would just ask the father if I can I doubt he has a problem with it. **

_Yay! (; I'll pick you up tomorrow for school so you can ride home with me!_

_-A3J_

Just then the bell rang to get us out of school. Me and Alice jumped up and ran out of the door. We were meet with a very large Emmett and a very lanky Jasper.

"Jasper!" Alice sighed as she jumped in to his arms.

"Hey baby, I missed you."

"Me too."

"Are they always like this?" I asked Emmett, he just laughed

"All the time."

"Shut up, your just jealous." Alice said as she stuck her tongue out at us.

"Babe the football team has a meeting today, but I will come see you as soon as it get outs okay?"

"Okay jazzy."

"Okay let me walk you to your car my' lady."

Jasper started to walk out the building with Alice still in his arms.

"Well I have to go to that meeting, but I'll see you again tomorrow, right?"

"Nope." I said popping my 'P'.

"Why not?" he said looking a little bit hurt.

"Because I have to go to the meeting to." I said with a smile

"Why?"

"Fathers the football coach, also my ride home."

"Ahhh... okay I feel dumb now."

Laughing I just began to walk down the hall towards the athletic building.

Emmett soon caught up to me we made small talk until we got to the building the meeting was held in the weight room. Emmett opened the door for me as I walked in. Everyone turned to look at us as soon as we stepped inside. My checks burned with embarrassment.

"Awkward." Emmett whispered to me as he walked to the group of the boys.

Everyone was staring at me when I walked to take a seat off to the side.

My dad called the guys to attention and started giving them this long speech about the importance of school, and no pass no play, blah blah blah. I didn't pay attion because I was stealing glances at a very cute boy.

"...Now here is your captain Emmett." my dad said.

Emmett started walking to were my dad was my jaw dropped, not only was he a football player he was the captain!

He started talking but I was so distracted by the new piece of information I had just revised.

I was still sitting there arguing with myself inside my head when I realized that the meeting was over and Emmett was standing in front of me snapping his fingers.

"Bella..Bella?"

"Oh sorry... I guess I just dazed off." I said standing up.

"Well I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he pulled me into a hug for a second before he let go. "Bye Bella."

"Bye." I said smiling.

I walked over to where my dad was standing talking to a few of the other players.

When they walked away he gave me a very weird look.

"What?" I said laughing at his expression.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what about?"

"You know what."

"Know I don't know what?"

"So you were kinda getting cuddly with the Cullen boy." he acused

I just started laughing "Sure okay, Dad." I said shooting him a look.

"What you were."

"I was not?!"

"Sure Bella."

He said as we walked out to the truck.

* * *

**I personally love bella-emmett stories (: **

**thanks for reading **

**Please Review **

**Peace, Love, and Chicken Grease (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice picked me up in the morning just like she promised. My dad told me it wouldn't be any problem for me to go home with her but to be home by 10:30, and that It was fine that I stayed the night with her friday.

When I got in to her bright yellow car she she had one of the biggest smiles.

"Hi Bella." She squeaked.

"Hola Alice." I said.

She backed out of my drive way when she threw something in my lap.

"You pick the CD."

I opened it to many Pop CD's as I flipped

threw them, I finally found a Mix-CD that looked half normal and slipped it in to the player.

The music filled the car with a familiar song.

Alice groaned.

"What?" I asked her

"Out of I don't know 50 CD's you pick the one CD in there that's Emmett's."

"Oh, I'm sorry do you want me to change it?" I said with a blush.

"Ugh no, I'll deal" she said with a gruff.

I started laughing at her as we pulled up in to the parking lot.

Before I could undo my seat belt my door opened.

I looked up to see Emmett smiling at me with those dimples.

"Morning Bella."

"Morning." I said with a smile playing across my lips.

Just then Alice came around to the other side of the car and started hitting Emmett.

"Whoa! Whoa! Little Pixie, What did I do?" He said trying to get away from her.

"First of all, what have I told you about that nick name Emmy?"

He cringed as she said the nick name, "Secondly, you and your stupid music."

I just started cracking up as he shot her a weird look.

"Please Explain." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Out of all the CD's in my car the one Bella chooses this morning is the one that's yours. Keep your crappy music out of my car." She huffed as she started walking over to jasper who had just pulled in to the lot.

"Most people would have just given the CD back." He stated shacking his head.

"Alice isn't most people." I said laughing

"Ahh... you catch on quick grasshopper." hes said in a mock Asian voice.

I just doubled over laughing, but soon the ground beneath me was gone.

I screamed as Emmett threw me over his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed.

"Taking you to class." he said calmly.

"I can walk you know?"

"No. I thought you did know how." he said sarcasticily.

"Haha. Now PUT ME DOWN!"

"Your wish is my command."

he said as he let go, I closed my eyes expecting to face plant in to the ground but I never did. I opened one eye face to face with a smiling Emmett.

"UGH! Emmett your so gay." I said.

He didn't say anything just kept looking in to my eyes.

We just kept getting closer and closer, until I stretched up and brushed my lips to his lightly.

It was the most wonderful feeling I had ever felt before. He deepened the kiss with me still in his arms.

After a moment we pulled apart.

"Whoa." was all he said.

"Yeah..." I said breathlessly.

I was still in his arms with my face buried in to his chest as his head rested on top of mine we stayed like this for a few seconds until the bell rang telling us we had to get to class.

The day went dragged on even with me stealing glances from Emmett.

When school let out Alice and I were walking to her car when I noticed Jasper sitting on the hood of the car with a real knowing smile while Emmett was hitting his head slowly on the side of the car while his eyes were closed. Edward was laughing and saying something but we were to far away to actually hear him.

When Alice and I walked up to them they hadn't noticed us.

"Hey whats going on?" I asked

They all four jumped at the sound of my voice.

Edward just doubled over laughing and Jasper just bent over to kiss Alice.

"Uhh. Bells can I talk to you real quick?" Emmett said looking at me.

"Sure...?" I said shooting Alice a look but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Em, she can just ride home with you and I'll ride with Jasper and Edward can take my baby."

Alice said.

"Mkay." Emmett said, "Fine with me if that's fine with Bella."

"That's fine with me." I said smiling at Emmett, he gave me a smile back so I let the breath I was holding, out.

"Do NOT hurt my baby Edward or I will burn your CD's." Alice threatened Edward and throwing the keys to him as she and Jasper walked towards his car.

Edward just rolled his and got in the shiny yellow car.

We walked towards a HUGE silver jeep as Emmett walked me to the passengers side and opened the door. I tried to get it but failed after the 3rd attempt he just laughed and put his hand on my ass and lifted me up in to the seat.

He walked around the jeep and jumped in with one try. Once he got out of the parking lot he took my hand out of my lap and held it.

When I looked at him he just smiled his dimple smile and winked at me.

I enjoyed the silence but was on the edged of my seat with what he had to tell me.

Just like he was reading my mind he spoke up,

"Bella, Ummm your dad, ummm, Bellasomeonetoldyourdadwekissed." He said is a rush of breath.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

Who could of done this?

'Anyone.'

I thought to myself.

The car stopped at this

"I know. I know im sorry Bella, I shouldn't hav-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

And all thoughts of Charlie had disappeared.

before I knew it we were in full make out mode in the jeep.

He slide me over to his lap so I was startling him with out ever breaking the kiss. We broke the kiss to take a breath but never moving very far apart.

"Emmett Cullen Don't Ever Say That Kiss Was A Mistake Because It Was NOT." I said breathing hard.

"Bella, kissing you will never be a mistake, not as long as you allow me to." Emmett said breathing hard too.

He kissed me softly on the lips.

Then there was a knock on the window.

We looked out the window to see a very impatient Alice standing on the other side of the glass.

"Are you two going to keep making out or are you going to come inside?" She said her voice muffled because of the window, She stormed off into the house.

Emmett and I finally got out of the jeep with a little hassle considering how we were sitting.

I finally got to look at the surroundings. We were in a large clearing in the middle of the forest, the house in front of me was huge and beautiful. It looked like something out of a magazine.

"Wow, your house is HUGE." I said in aw.

"Well that's what my mom wanted," he laughed "She wants something no one else has."

He grabbed my hand and led me to the house. When we walked threw the door I was in more amazement with the inside of the house.

"Hey guys were in the Den." we heard Edward shout.

Emmett took my jacket and hung it up in the closet.

He grabbed my hand and led me up one flight of stairs in to the room were Edward, Jasper, and Alice were sitting on the coach.

"Hey guys we are about to watch a movie and Edward wants Second Hand Lions, and I want Uptown Girls, what are your votes."

"Second Hand Lions." Me and Emmett said at the same time.

Everyone just gave us a look.

"Ugh, Fine." Alice groaned.

"Wait doesn't Jasper get a vote?" I asked.

They all started laughing.

"No! Ahahaha the last time he voted him and Alice got in to a HUGE fight. Clothes were torn, Food was thrown, People were hurt. It was bad."

Emmett said with a shutter.

I laughed as Edward put in the movie and turned off the lights, Emmett dragged me to the love seat. He sat down and set me in his lap. It was a perfect fit.

When the movie was at the part where the nephew shows up after the uncles fly the plane upside down. A woman's voice came from down stairs,

"Kids I'm home! And I brought Dinner!"

"Be right there Mom!" Emmett yelled down.

We pause the movie and Started down the stairs.

"Emmett Anthony Cullen!" I heard the female voice yell again. "What did you do with my serving spoon, last time I saw it you were you beating Edward with it."

We were at the kitchen door now a women was bent down looking threw a draw.

"EMMETT!" She screamed, not knowing we were standing right behind her.

"3rd drawer left to the pans." Emmett said

as his mom jumped about 4 feet in the air.

"Damn it Emmett! You scared me half to death"

"MOTHER LANGAUGE!"

She Finally noticed me standing there.

"Oh my. You must be Bella!" She gushed eying Emmett's hand intertwined with mine,"Its so nice to finally meet you."

"Its nice to meet you to Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, dear call me Esme."

"Okay." I said with a smile.

"I hope you like Chinese food."

"Ah, I love it. Its my favorite."

"That's something you and Goober have in common." She said thumping Emmett in the chest.

We all laughed and fixed are plates, then went to sit down at the table.

I got to know Esme a lot better and heard embarrassing stories of the Cullen Clan expessially Emmett. When it was time to go I was putting my coat on when Esme came and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad I got meet you Bella, Please come over when ever you please you are always welcome here. Em sorry Carsile had to work late tonight he would of loved to have met you."

"Thank you for having me, and I'm glad I got to meet you also."

"Bye!" Esme said as we walked out the door.

"She really loves you, you know." Emmett said as we were on are way to my house.

"I really love her shes really great, your lucky."

"Yeah, I am."

We sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way home.

When you pulled in to the drive way. He leaned over and kissed me passonilty.

After about 5 minutes he pulled away

"You really should go in."

"Yeah, but I don't want to."

"Do you mind if I call you later tonight?"

"No, I would love to fall asleep to your voice."

"Then I will call you when I get to home and into bed." He said with a smile.

I got out of the jeep and walked in to the house.

Dad was on the coach asleep so I decided to just go and take a long shower.

When I got out and got in to bed my phone rang.

"Hello" I said with a smile.

"Well hello to you too beautiful." Emmett's voice came over the phone.

I could tell that I was going to have one of the best nights ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola My Little Ducklings (: _**

**_Thanks so much for reading _**

**_I really am getting a good responce_**

**_---_**

**_Sorry if i had mis-spellings _**

**_I didnt have time to edit (: _**

_**Thanks for reading Please revieww (:** _

_

* * *

_

Emmett's voice was my lullaby for the night, we talked deep into the night telling each other everything. know about his first pet, his first kiss, his greatest fear, and I told him everything there was to know. We fell asleep about 4 still on the phone.

When I woke up I was dead tired I looked down at my phone and noticed it had hung up but there was a text.

_Bella, _

_Had to be up at 6 for football practice this morning. _

_I'll see you later today, hope you slept well… the few hours you slept [: _

_-Emmett_

I smiled in to the phone and walked down the stairs to find something to eat.

I was wondering where my dad was when I saw a sticky note on the fridge.

'Bella' I read 'I had to be at the school early today, took the truck but theirs a surprise for you out side, Happy early 17th birthday Princess. P.S. I wanna talk to you before come find me on the practice field.'

My tummy went in to knots.

Did he want to talk about Emmett?

What was out side?

I stuck some Pop-Tarts in the toaster and went to go look out side.

When I opened the door I saw my dream car a 1963 Mercury Comet.

"Oh My God!" was all I said as I ran out side barefoot and freezing.

It was Black with silver lining, the inside was done in Red leather.

I opened the door and the keys were in the ignition with a sticky note on the steering wheel.

Thought you would like it

You deserve it

-Dad

"He didn't!….Oh my god, he did!"

I screamed.

I sat in the car for a good 20 mintes before I decided to go get ready for school.

I dressed quickly and hopped in to my comet and drove to the school.

I pulled up in the parking lot at about 7:15 I was the first one there so I decided to go find my dad.

------

I walked to the field were the team was running plays so I walked right up to my dad and jumped up and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I screamed still hugging him. "I LOVE IT, Ah I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH."

When my little fit of joy was over he pulled me off of him.

Laughing he said "Your welcome Bella, I love you too, but you deserve it, and I had some money saved up."

"Thank you so much!" I said while yawning.

"Your welcome, but why are you here so early?"

"Ah.. Well you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah…. Umm. So I hear you were kissing Emmett Cullen in the parking lot yesterday."

My face went red and I just looked down at my feet.

"Y-ye-yeah." I said threw another yawn.

"Well…?"

"Well… what?"

"Are you dating?"

"Ummm…."Yawn ."We are going to the dance on Friday with him."

"Well. Okay."

"Okay?"

"I trust you, and Emmett's one of the best boys in this school, So I cant really object."

My jaw dropped, I was expecting World War III.

"Are you spending the night with Alice Friday night?"

"Yeah."

"Really? isn't that his sister." he said raising one eyebrow at me

I rolled my eyes, giving him a look I said, "Yes father, but its not like were going to do anything, plus their parents will be home."

"Okay Belly."

I cringed at the name yawning yet again.

"BRING IT IN." He said at the team, blowing his whistle.

The guys ran to him grabbing water.

My dad turned to me.

"How did you sleep Bella? You look like you didn't sleep a wink."

I groaned sitting down on the wet grass.

"I don't really know… I slept some."

There was a laugh coming from the group that was surrounding me and my dad now.

I'm pretty sure the laugh came from Edward.

My dad shot me a look as my face went read and I stared at the grass.

"Okay, That was a good practice we need to work on the last play a little bit more but go hit the showers for now." My dad said to the large number of sweaty guys in front of us.

The guys grumbled and started walking towards the locker room.

I stand up brushing the damp grass off of me.

"Wait, Emmett come back here." I shot a look at my dad as he said this.

"Shit" I said under my breath.

I saw Emmett walk towards us, he looked dead on his feet but smiled as are eyes meet.

I started to walk off hoping my dad wouldn't notice.

"Isabella, get back over here."

I shot Emmett a look that said 'I'm sorry.'

But he just smiled at me.

"Yes sir." Emmett said.

"So I'm under the impression that you are taking my daughter to the dance. Is that right?" My dad said as he looked at Emmett.

"Yes sir that's correct."

"Well just remember that you hurt her you disappear."

"DAD!"

"I was just telling him."

"You have nothing to worry about, I wouldn't dare hurt her." Emmett said honestly.

"Good, now go hit the showers boy."

I shot my dad a look and started walking with Emmett.

"Sorry abo-" I started to apologize.

"Bells you have nothing to apologize for, it comes with dating the coaches beautiful daughter."

I blushed when he said this while trying to cover up a yawn.

He chuckled. "Call Alice and ask her to bring to mugs of Esme's Coffee when she comes okay?"

"Okay?"

"Trust me you will need it today." He said leaning down and kissing my forehead. "I have to go take a shower now."

I smiled and nodded.

"I see you after you get cleaned up."

I said as he walked in to the locker room.

I dug my phone out of my pocket.

It was only 7:25 so I decided to call Alice.

She awnsered on the third ring.

"Bell-a!"

"A-lice!" I mocked her.

"To what do I owe this call to?"

"Emmett told me to call you and ask if you could bring to mugs of Esme's coffee."

"Why?" She said sounding shocked.

"Because(yawn)….we kind of stayed up all night talking and were about to pass out."

"I'll be there momentarily with coffee."

"Mkay… I'll be in the parking lot. Oh! Alice my dad bought me a car!"

"Bella that's awesome! I'll see it when I get there."

I walked to my car and sat there listing to music til I saw Emmett walking towards me.

I hopped out and met him half way.

He let out a whistle when he saw my car.

"Wow! Babe nice car."

My heart fluttered a little when he called me babe.

"Thanks! It was my early birthday present from my dad."

"Whoa, when is your birthday? " Next Thursday."

He smiled "Well then I will have to get you something."

"No you don't. you don't get me anything."

"There is no argument in the matter."

He pulled me into a hug and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"By the way, I forgot to ask you something…. Would you please do me the pleaser of making this official and being my girlfriend Bella?"

I kissed him softly and muttered "yes, I would love to be you girlfriend."

He kissed me sweetly until Alice pulled up in her car.

"Two Mugs full of S.C."

She said handing one to Emmett and one to me.

"S.C?" I said taking a big swing of the coffee.

The coffee was strong but the best coffee I had ever tasted.

"Speed Coffee." Emmett said nonchalantly.

"Because its coffee on speed." Alice chirped up.

"What ever wakes me up."

"That will wake you up. Oh Bella I love the car!" she called over her shoulder as she walked towards Jasper.

Emmett wraps his arm around my waste as we start walking towards the group of people Jasper and Alice were talking to.

Everyone was staring at us, and my cheeks were turning bright red.

"Don't pay attention to them." Emmett whispered in my ear as I took another sip of my coffee.

I just looked up to see his dimple smile, and everyone else faded away.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Alice was right the coffee had woken me up and the name nailed it in the head, it was coffee of speed.

I had been getting side way glances from everyone today, but no one just came out if we were dating.

Its wasn't until health that I saw my dad again and he just laughed when me and Emmet walked in to class together holding hands.

"I see you two are still at it." Dad said.

I just shot him a look as I took my seat and grumbled something about changing classes.

He laughed again and the whole class period he proceeded to tell embarrassing stories about me.

Everyone was on the floor rolling, and my checks were buring until I started to tell them about the time we were fishing when I was about 8 and he fell in to the water screaming like a girl.

By this time the bell had rang and I was out the door before he could say anything to me.

All of my class periods flew by after that but in my last period I had a note telling me to find my dad after school.

So I walked with Emmett to his office, when I knocked on the closed door he said "Come on in Bella, and bring Emmett."

"Are you phyic?" I said opening the door laughing.

"Yeah, that how I know when I tell you what im about to tell you your going to ask if you can invite some people over, and the awnser is a few, and it has to be more then you and Emmett." he said giving Emmett a look.

Emmett just laughed

"Okay..?"

"I'm staying till late tonight and wont be home til later."

"Ah, okay."

"There's some money for pizza and, to rent a movie on the fridge."

"Well thanks," I said laughing . "Bye! See you later"

I leaned over kissing his cheek.

"Bye Coach." Emmet said as he held the door for me.

"Mmmph." was his response.

"I guess were having dinner at your house." Emmet said with a laugh..

I pulled up to my house and got out of my new baby. As Emmett's jeep pulled up in front of my house.

"I'll order the pizza, if you call "the crew"." I said as I walked threw the house with him following me in to the house.

"Yes Ma'am" He said with a salute .


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey So I love you all so much i decided to upload what happened the rest of the night (:**

**In the next few chapters you will meet Rose and a few other people**

**Thanks for reading (: **

**Please Review**

**Tell me what you think(: **

**

* * *

**

Knock Knock Knock Knock

That noise, what was that noise?

"Bella! Emmett! Where are you! "

Knock Knock Knock

I was currently straddling this beauty of a man that was my boyfriend, we were tangled up in the most amazing kiss.

Knock Knock Knock

That noise is getting annoying.

Emmett broke the kiss to breath

Knock Knock Knock

"I need to get the door." He said breathlessly.

"Huh?"

"OPEN THE DOOR! ISABELLA! EMMETT!" shouted a very pissed off sounding Pixie.

"Oh, that." I said in a whisper.

Emmett scouped me up in his arms and made are way to the door.

The door opened to three very pissed off people.

"Umm… Hi." Was all I could say looking down at them from Emmett's arms.

"What were you doing?!?! MAKING OUT! WE'VE BEEN STANDING OUT HERE FOR AGES!" Alice shouted making here way with pizza boxes in hand to the kitchen.

Emmett moved so that Jasper and Edward could come in.

"Um…. We got to movies, 'Gross Point Blank' and 'Push'." I said trying to make conversation as Emmett sat down, placing me on his lap.

"My votes 'Push'." Edward stated.

"Dido!" Alice said bringing in the boxes of pizza.

"Mkay I'll put it in. What do you all want to drink?" I said scouting off of Emmett's lap.

"Whoa were are you going honey?" Emmett said pulling me back to his chest.

I turned my head to look at him. "I'm going to put the DVD in and get drinks Emmett." I said looking at him dumbly

"Not without me your not." He said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I squeaked when he caught me off guard ."Ugh. Emmett I can walk." I complained as everyone else laughed.

"Sure Sure." He said

He walked in to the kitchen sitting me down on the counter and open the fridge.

"Lets see. Coke, Coke, Coke, and oh look coke!"

"How about some. Umm…. Coke?" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's the greatest Idea you've ever had Bella."

He grabbed 5 cokes and placed them on the counter beside me.

He placed both of his hands on the opposite side of me leaning in for a kiss.

But before he could I jumped down and ran in to the living room.

He came in to the living room carrying the cokes looking shocked.

He passed them out then came to sit by me.

"What was that for." he said sticking out his bottom lip looking hurt.

I just laughed and kissed him.

"I don't feel like a movie." Alice spoke up.

"Me neither." I said snuggling in to Emmett's chest.

"Well then what do you want to do you indecisive women." Edward said sarcastically.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Alice said bouncing on Jaspers lap clapping her hands.

We all busted out laughing.

"Okay. I'm game." Emmett said.

"Dido." Edward and Jazz said looking at me.

"ugh sure." But if this goes bad someone's paying for it.

"Okay, Edward." Alice said. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Cough, Pussy, Cough." Emmett said.

I smacked him on his arm and Jasper howled with laughter.

"Okay." Alice said. "When was the last time you did and were and with who?"

"Today, and in the janitors closet, with Jessica."

"EWWW!" Me and Alice screamed at the same time.

"You're the one who asked Ali."

She made a disgusting face at him.

"Okay its your turn to ask." I said to Edward.

"Emmett," Edward said with a grin "Truth or Dare."

"DARE!" He said bummping fist with Jazz.

"Okay I dare you to not touch Bella for an hour."

"What?" We both said at the some time.

"See whose the pussy now." Edward stated.

"Jasper trade me seats." I said sadly

"Once she stands up the hour starts." Emmett stated.

He leaned over kissing me deeply.

I stood up and he groaned, Edward laughed.

We continued to play and were rolling on the floor laughing as Jasper had to let Alice put make up on him when Emmett jumped up and grabbed me and ran to the hall screaming "THE HOURS UP!"

He stopped pushing me up against the wall kissing me deeply while one rested in my hair between me and the wall while the other rested on my waist.

SNAP!

"What the hell." He muttered pulling apart turning his head.

Alice was standing there camera in hand, laughing.

"Sorry it was too good to pass up." She smiled sheepishly.

"We need to get going." Edward said appearing beside his sister.

"Okay… I'll be right be hind yall." Emmett mumbled in to my hair.

"Bye." I said pulling away from Emmett hugging Alice, and watching them wave and walk out my door.

Emmett walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I really should get going Babe." He said as I turned around still in his arms and kissed him softly.

"Bye Sweet Bella, have good dreams."

He said walking out the door.

I went upstairs changing in to my pajamas thinking about Emmett.

Yeah we were going fast but that's the only speed I could imagin going with him.

I didn't care that he was a football player, I didn't care about his flaws, I just cared about him and only him.

Then I slipped in the darkness of deep sleep.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**(:**

**So someone comes in at the end of this chapeter but you will have to wait til next chapter for the explaintion. **

**Thanks for reading**

**And REVIEW **

**(tell me what you think even if you hate it.)**

**PLEASE & THANK YOU **

* * *

It was friday morning as I walked down the stairs to see my Dad dressed in, Black slacks with a button up blue shirt with a black tie.

"Whoa, Dad you clean up nice." I said grabbing some eggs and bacon that was on the stove.

"Thanks." He mumbled. "All the coaches and players have to dress nice on every game day."

"Ah, I see." I said with a mouth full of eggs.

"I got to get going," He said glancing at his watch.

"Mkay bye daddy." I said as he leaned down kissing the top of my head.

I was half way threw getting ready when my phone blew up with Emmett's ring tone.

'Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back  
'cause he's kinda gangsta and he's awful strong  
Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back'

I picked up my phone laughing putting in on speaker so I could do my make-up.

"Hello Handsome." I said still laughing.

"Hey Beautiful, what are you laughing at?"

"The song you set as your ring tone."

"What its a great song. What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am currently putting on eyeliner." I said as I can the black gunk across the top of my lashes.

"Ah, why?"

I rolled my eyes at this, "Because I want to put it on."

"Whatever you want baby, So I was thinking since I don't have practice this morning do you want to ride to school with me?"

"Sure," I said with a smile "When are you going to be here."

"Mmm...." He said thinking. "Now."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Your such a freak." I said with the phone pressed to my ear, running down the stairs and opening the front door.

He was standing their in pressed khakis with a little green dress shirt tucked in. With his letter man jacket on.

"Hi," I whispered as I closed we hung up are phones.

"Good morning to you too." He said with a smile leaning in to kiss me sweatily.

"We have about 30 minutes til we have to be at school." He informed me while he walked in closing the door behind him"So you can finish getting ready."

"Mkay, you can keep me company while I do so." I said realizing I was still in my PJ's.

I took his hand and lead him upstairs to my room, before I had realized this was the first time he was in my room he was already laying across my bed.

"So this is Isabella Swan's bed room." He said as he looked around the room.

"Yep."I said popping my 'P' as I stood acwardly beside my door.

"Come here." He said as he patted my bed beside him.

I crossed the tiny space and sat down on my purple comforter.

He took my arm and pulled me so that I was laying on his chest.

"Are you ready for the game?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, I'm ready babe." he said hugging me tightly.

"Mmmm... as much as I want to stay right here all day I need to get up and get dressed." I said sitting up and walking to the closet picking out jeans and a T-shirt with the school's team logo on it.

I walked in to the bathroom to change.

I walked back in to my room to find Emmett looking at all the art work on the walls.

He looked at me with a smile. "So I think I have something to go with your out fit."

"Oh really?" I said with a questioning look "What might that be?"

"Close your eyes."

I gave him a look.

"Just do it babe." He sighed.

"Fine." I huffed closing my eyes.

A few seconds later I felt something go over my shoulders.

He brushed his lips over mine, "You can open your eyes sweet Bella."

I opened my eyes to a very satisfied looking Emmett.

I looked down to see his letter mans jacket on me.

"Will you please do me the honor of wearing my letter-man jacket."

My eyes were getting blurry as tears weld up in my eyes.

"Yes. Emmett, I would love to." I whispered as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

He pulled me into a imbrace kissing my hair softly then lifting me up and kissing me full on the mouth.

"Bella you have no idea how happy you make me." He said pulling me in to another breath taking kiss.

"You have no idea how happy you make me feel Emmett Anthony Cullen."

He smiled his dimple smile and we made are way hand in hand to school.

"Oh my GOD!" I heard a pixie scream as I got out of the jeep.

I saw her running at me from across the parking lot.

"You have the Jacket!" She said coming to a stop in front of me.

"Yes, She does." Emmett said putting his arm around my waist.

"Awww." Alice gushed.

Right then the bell rang.

"I want details later." She sang as she ran off to the school.

I walked in to English on cloud nine and noticed Mike Newton was staring at me the whole class period. The bell rang when Mike came up to me.

"Nice jacket." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"So this makes you and Cullen official?" He asked.

"We were official awhile ago." I said as I rolled my eyes putting my books in my bag.

I started walking away hoping he wouldn't of followed but the odds were aginst me.

"I think you could do better." He stated.

"Oh, really? Who do you think is better? You?" I doubled over laughing. Then just walked to where Emmett was leaning againts the lockers waiting on me.

"What was that about?" he asked as he took my hand looking back at a very stunned Newton.

"Mike is an ass." I said matter of factly.  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN."

I turned to see a very angry Charlie, standing behind me.

"Uhh...Uh..." was all I could mutter.

Emmett was trying to cover up a laugh but it wasn't working.

"Bella you are a young woman, I do NOT want to hear that come out of your mouth." My father said giving me a look.

I muttered a "Yes sir." and shot Emmett a look.

"Get to class you two." My dad walking away and shaking his head.

It was fourth period when I walked in to Theater to find a very happy Alice, bouncing in her seat.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked I sat down beside her.

"Bella! Of corse you do!" she said smiling at me. "I just figured out what your wearing tonight, oh and you don't need to bring anything over we have extra toothbrushes you can use, and everything else you."

"Alice you freak me out some times, you know that right?" I said seriously

"Bella I love you." She said with her laugh sounding like tinkering of bells.

The rest of the day was a breeze, everyone was exited about tonight's game. So we really didn't so anything in all of my classes.

Me, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were walking out to the car, when I noticed Edward wasn't here.

"Where is Edward?" I said speaking up.

"He had a Dentist appt. today so he just took most of the day off of school." Alice said.

When we arrived at the Cullen MicMansion we ran threw the racing trying to get to the rockband. We ran threw the den door way at the same time and all stopped in dead in are tracks at the same time. Edward was sprawled out in on the coach making out with a drop dead gorgeous blonde.

"ROSALIE?!" Jasper yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

"ROSALIE?!"Jasper yelled.

"Uh, Hi....Guys...." The Blonde spoke up as her cheeks turned red.

"What are you doing here?!" Jasper yelled still in shock.

"I came back... I was sick of it all and I missed my brother..." She said coming over to hug Jazz while Alice froze at his side.

"Whoa." Emmett mudderd as I looked at him with a questioning look on my face.

He just shook his head, telling me he would explain it later.

"Alice." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Rosalie." Alice said still looking shocked.

"Em!" Rosalie yelled as she threw her arms around Emmett's neck.

He looked uncomfortable as he pulled her of off him politely.

"Hi Rosie." he said with a chuckle. "I have someone I would like you to meet."

He put his arm around my waist, "Rosalie, this is Bella Swan my girlfriend, Bella this is Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister."

"Nice to meet you Bella." She said sticking out her hang.

"Dido." I said with a smile.

"Will you PLEASE explain why your here." Jasper said still in shock.

"How about we sit and you can tell explain." Alice suggested taking Jasper and leading him to the couch.

When we all got seated, Emmett was on one of the chairs with me on his lap, Alice and Jasper were on the love seat sitting next to each other. Rosalie was next to Edward on the other couch.

"So I guess you should start from the beginning." Jasper said impatiently.

"Well I got kicked out of Boarding school."

"God, not another one Rosalie." Jasper groaned.

"Yes, its not my fault stupid whores don't know how to keep their mouth shut."

"God Rose! What are you gonna do now?"

"Mom and Dad are making me go to school here."

"Awesome!"Alice gushed at once.

"Were just glad your back Rosie. But Edward its weird having you makeout my sister." Jasper said standing up pulling Alice with him.

"Dude your DOING my sister." Edwards said giving Jasper a look.

"GROUP HUG!" Emmett yelled standing me up and pushing us in to the group hug.

"God Emmett your such a freak." I said trying to get out of the hug.

"Yeah, But I'm your freak bells." He laughed leaning over to kiss my cheek but liking it instead.

"Eh, EMMETT! Ewww im gonna kill you." I said rubbing his saliva off my cheek as everyone busted out laughing as he ran out of the room.

I chased after him running down the hall to were he had taken off. As I turned the corner someone reached out and grabbed me. I turned to see it was him.

"Your in trouble Emmett Cullen." I said in a low tone, but he just smiled.

"Oh, Miss Isabella, what might be my punishment."

"Your just gonna have to wait and see." I said brushing my lips across his.

I licked his bottom lip begging for him to open them.

Are tongues battled to dominate each other, Finally we pulled apart to breath. He began kissing down my neck as I let out a moan.

"Mmm, Have a new favorite sound." He said right in to my ear.

"Mmmm." Was all I could mutter.

"Bella would you like to see my room?" He asked innocently looking in my eyes.

"Yes I would."

"Then lets go." He said taking my hand and leading me up another set of stairs.

He opened the door to a room with blue walls, with a big bed with black bedding. Their were shelves on the East and South walls, but the whole north wall was made up of glass.

"Whoa..." I said walking threw the door way.

"I take it you like it." he chuckled from the door way.

"Yeah, I do."

I walked over to the shelves looking at photographs, when he came up behind me. Pointing at a picture with three little boys and two little girl, they were covered in yellow paint.

"That is Edward, Me, Jasper, Rose, and Ali, when are parents let us paint a dog house. For a dog no one had I might add." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder.

"What about this one." I said pointing to a one with a women in her mid twenties with a toddler sitting on her lap and her belly big with pregnancies.

"This is Esme and me when she was pregnant with Alice, and Edward."

He spoke running his fingers up and down my side.

"I didn't know they were twins." I said.

"Mmphh."

"Oh... Well, what picture is your favorite."

"That's easy." He said leaving me and walking over to his bed side table.

He brought me back a black and white photo in a silver frame.

It was a picture of me and him kissing in my hallway.

I looked up and smiled.

I put the picture on the shelf and turned to face him.

"Do you relize that you are the most amazing boyfriend?" I said with a smile as I put my arms around his neck.

"Mmmm that's because I have the most amazing girlfriend." He said kissing my forehead.

It was a few hours later when Me, Rosalie, and Alice were on are way to the game. The guys had to be there early, and Alice had dress me in tight blue jeans, a dark blue shirt with a yellow tank-top underneath, and my cons, and of course Emmett's letter man's jacket.

We pulled up in to the parking lot and realized the stadium was packed!

"Somethings never change." Rose said as we walked up and paid for are tickets.

We found are seats and anticipated a very long game.

Before I knew it the game had ended and we had one 24 to 6.

We were waiting for the guys to get out of the looker room so we could go to the dance together, when my dad walked up to me.

"Hey Bella." He said hugging me.

"Hey Dad, good game."

"Yeah," He said with a chuckle "That boyfriend of yours won the game for us."

"I wouldn't was that coach." Emmett said walking up behind us.

"Sure ya would." Dad said with a laugh. "Have fun at the Dance kids, oh and Miss. Hale its nice to have you back it town." He said over his shoulder walking away.

"Thank you sir." She said with the biggest smile.

We walked to the gym were they were having the dance. Emmett paid for me even though I tried to argue.

When we got inside the dance and I was dragged to the dance floor by The Pixie and The Blonde, We were dancing right along to the song when we were attacked by a group of cheer leaders.

"ROSALIE!"

"WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?"

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"MEET ANY GUYS?"

"WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"WHY DID YOU GO AWAY?"

"MEET ANY HOT GUYS?"

They were all talking at once so I decided to get away from the fake bimbo cult that was surrounding me.

I saw Emmett talking to a tall guy with long dirty blonde hair.

"I know man, that block was crazy! Oh and when Jazz tackled the fucker in the 3rd quarter!" The guy was saying as I walked up to them.

When Emmett he smiled and pulled me in to his arms.

"Bella, this is Tim Commer He plays fullback."

"Ah, so your the famous Bella that everyone keeps talkin 'bout."

"I guess so." I laughed.

"So Coach Swans little girl is datin' are Em. How did ya pull that one off?" He said taking a swing of something that smelt like beer.

"I just did man." Emmett said as a slow song started to play.

"I'll talk to you later Tim, I gotta take my girl here dancing."

"Kay, man. Nice meetin ya Bella."

Emmett pulled me in to the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around me and my head on his chest as we swayed to the music.

"I wanna stay like this forever." He muttered.

"Me too babe, me too." I said in to his chest.

The rest of the dance I never stopped touching Emmett.

When we got to his house Alice pulled me upstairs and shoved me in a bathroom to put on the pj's she gave me.

I put the pair of blue plaid cotton boxers I had to roll them a few times so they wouldn't slip off of me. I had on a form fitting white tank top. I walked down stairs to find everyone else sitting in the living room.

I went and sat down beside Emmett, but he pulled me in to his lap.

They decided what movie the want to watch and put it in.

"You look so tempting in my boxers babe." Emmett whispered in my ear.

My cheeks flushed with heat.

We all fell asleep during the movie.

I woke up and the TV was still on but everyone was asleep. I got up careful not to wake or step on anyone and made my way to the kitchen. I didn't bother turning on the light as I felt my way to the fridge to get something to drink. I was almost to the fridge when I realized someone was right in front of me I opened my mouth to scream, when the light came on.

A man with bronze hair just like Edwards and bright blue eyes just like Emmett's stood there in scrubs.

"So you must be Bella." he said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry, I scared you." He said opening the fridge.

"Its okay." I said as he handed me a bottle of water. "I should of turn on the light."

"Well its nice to finally meet you Bella but I need to get to bed I just got home." he said glancing at the clock while my eyes fallowed his gaze.

Crap it was 3:30 a.m.

"It was nice to meet you too." I said threw a yawn.

He left and I went back to Emmett's loving arms.

As I drifted of in to the best sleep ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its short,, **

**and it took me a while before I could upload.**

**Just to clear a few things up.**

**Emmet, Jasper, & Rosalie are Sr's.**

**and Bella, Alice & Edward are Jr's.**

**(: **

**Oh, and things that are unclear now will be cleared up in a few chapters. **

* * *

"Well Isn't that a site to see."

I heard some on chuckle as I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head.

"They were all passed out like that when I woke up." Another voice said.

"Should we wake them up?" A third voice said.

"KIDS BREAKFAST IS READY!" The second voice yelled.

I opened my eyes to see my dad, Esme, Carsile, and a older couple standing in front of the TV.

"Fooood." I heard Emmett groan from the floor beside the coach.

I leaned over the side of the couch and started cracking up.

"What's so funny." He said shooting me a look.

"Your hair is what funny." I said running my fingers threw It.

"I wouldn't make fun of his, have you seen yours Bella." Alice smarted off still snuggled up in Jasper's arms on the other sofa.

"It always looks like this." I said standing up, "By the way, what are you doing here Dad?"

"We always have breakfast together after a game." My Dad stated.

"Really?"

"Since we were kids." The man I didn't know said.

"Didn't I tell you that." Emmett said standing up behind me.

"Nope," I said popping the 'P' "that is something you left out."

"My bad."

"Can we go down and eat I'm in need of some serious 'CCP." Jasper groaned walking out the door dragging a half asleep Alice by the hand.

"CCP?" I said questionably

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes." Everyone said at once.

"You have way to many abbreviation." I said laughing.

"Oh Bella I'm Misty and this is David were Jasper and Rosalie's Parents and Your Dads long life friends." Misty said pulling me into a awkward hug.

"Nice to meet you." I said hugging her back.

"Its glad to have you back home." David said pulling me in to another hug.

"Come on we need food." Esme said pushing everyone out the den door.

We all got sat down at the large round wooden dinning table and began eating .

"So, Bella." Carsile started. "How are you liking being back In Forks so far?"

"I'm guessing pretty good since your boys mackin on her." My dad said under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Me and Emmett's jaw dropped as everyone else started laughing.

"How do you know it wasn't your daughter mackin on him?" Carsile retorted back.

"Dad did you just say macing?!" Alice yelled.

"Do we need to look at who is father is?" Esme stated looking down at her plate, everyone ignoring Alice.

"What is that suppose to mean wife of mine?" Carsile said looking down at his wife.

"It means you macked on every thing that moved in high school." David spoke up.

"And you weren't any better than he was!" Misty said looking at her husband.

"I wouldn't be talking Misty, Your the one who won 'Biggest Heart Breaker' in senior personality." Charlie stated with a smirk on his face.

"Oh don't even start it 'Swan, Charles Swan.'!" Esme stated.

"I so don't want to hear this." I said burying my face in Emmett's shoulder.

He just laughed as our parents still shot remarks back and forth.

"I'm going up stairs to change." I said standing up.

"Just leave your plate there, Honey." Esme said turning away from there conversation for just a second.

Alice fallowed me up stairs and in to her room.

"I bought you something to wear today. So just go take a quick shower and when you get out I want to do your make up." She said going to her closet and pulling out a lot of different things.

I went in to the bathroom and got in the shower.

I took about 15 minutes washing my hair and my body not taking the time to shave my legs because they were still smooth.

When I got out I dried my hair with the towel letting it fall in to the natural curls.

I wrapped up in the towel and walked back in to Alice's room.

"Good your out! Okay put on these and come back so I can do your make up!" Alice said shoving clothes at me and pushing me back in to the bath room.

I put on the clothes and looked at my self in the mirror. I had on a white, navy blue, and maroon plaid skirt, that reached mid-thigh. A gray sweater with a hood, and a white lacy tank-top to underneath.

"Bella HURRY!" I heard Alice yell outside the door.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to Alice waiting impatiently.

"Jeez, Alice who lit the fuze of your tampon." I smarted off smiling at her.

"Don't even Bella Swan, Were going to a movie then a cook out slash bon fire...and we only have only an hour and 45 minutes to get you and me ready!" She said putting her hand on her hips.

"Has anyone asked Charlie about these plans?" I asked as she pushed me down in front of her vanity.

"Bella Bella Bella, are parents will be at the bon fire and Charlies the one who suggested the movie."

"Okay, as long as my Dad said its okay."

"Close your eyes." "Open." "Blink" "Close" "Rub your lips."

She instructed over the next 10 minutes.

"Done!"She squealed. "Bella you look great!"

I turned and looked in the mirror I had light black liner around my eyes, and deep brown shadow.

"Wow, Alice your amazing." I said.

"Thank you, Thank you." She said bowing. "Now go down stairs I have to get ready now."

"Okay, Ali." I said laughing.

I walked down stairs to find everyone sitting in the living room.

My dad noticed me first.

"Well, I see Alice got to you." He said chuckling.

"You look good." Rosalie gushed.

When Emmett turned his head to look at me his eyes bulged out a bit.

"W-o-a-hh." Emmett said as I blushed. "Bella you look... wow."

Charlie slapped him upside the head.

"Ow." Emmett said rubbing the back of her head.

Everyone started laughing as I went and sat between My dad and Emmett. Suddenly my phone started ring.

It was my mom so I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Bella baby!I miss you like crazy? Hows Forks? What are you doing."

"Hey Mom, I miss you too. Forks is good, crazy but good. I'm sitting here at the Cullen's house with a whole bunch of people."

Shes got really quite.

"Cullen as in Carsile and Esme Cullen?"

"Yeah."

"Oh....Why are you over there?"

"BecauseImKindaDatingThereSonEmmett." I said in one breath.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Mom..?"

"Bella I got to go I'll call you later have fun. I love you tell everyone I said Hi."

"Bye Mom, Love you too."

The phone went silent.

"Well that was weird." I mumbled to myself.

When I looked up I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Umm... My mom says hi." I said.

"IM READY WE NEED TO GET GOING." Alice yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Bye kids see you at the bon fire." Our parents yelled after us.

Emmett took my hand and lead me out the house and to his jeep.

He leaned down and softly kissed my lips.

"Bella you look beautiful." He said looking me in the eyes.

"You don't look half bad yourself mister." I said smiling kissing him again.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think even if you have it.**

**Thanks for readingg (: **

**Peace, Loveee, and Chicken Grease [:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello little ducklings (:**

**Here you go thanks for reading **

**Please review and tell me what you thinkk.**

**and Questions from this chapter and others will be awneserd in the next two chapters.**

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater about 30 minutes later.

Emmett got out and ran over to open my door for me, lifting me up at the waste and kissing my forehead after putting me on my own two feet.

Alice dragged everyone in to the lobby making us look at the choices.

They was a new romantic comedy, a new horror, a football story, and a kids cartoon.

"Horror." I said.

"Football." Emmett and Jasper said at once.

"I'm not watching a movie about football. I have enough of that in real life. And plus I HATE football" I said groaning.

"Why are you dating this big lug." Jasper said playfully punching Emmett in the shoulder.

"He's not to bad on the eyes." I said smiling and nudging Emmett with my elbow.

"Gag." Jasper said sarcastically "So....Football movie?"

"No, the new comedy." Alice said shooting us a look.

"What do you want to see Edwa-" I said turning around not seeing neither him or Rosalie.

"Were did they go?" Alice questioned.

"Ugh, that brother of yours is probably doing very inappropriate things to my baby sister." Jasper groaned.

"Excuse me?!" We heard Edward yell from beside us.

"Were did you go and were is Rosalie." Jasper said looking around the lobby.

"I went to go get my jacket from the Jeep and I have no Idea were your sister went."Edward explained.

"I'm right here losers." Rosalie said walking up to us.

"Were did you go Rose?" Alice asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Rosalie said winking at her. "I went to the ticket stand and got us tickets because I was not going to stand here and listen to you wine over the movies."

She handed us tickets to the new horror movie.

"Yes!" I said smiling.

"Boo." Alice said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Its not like your going to pay attention to the movies Alice, your tongue is going to be down Jazz's trought the whole time." I replied.

"Ewww!" Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie groaned at the same time.

"You should be use to it by now." Jazz said putting his arm around Alice smiling.

"It was gross in first grade and its still gross now." Edward smarted off.

"And you think its nice to walk in on you and my baby sister making out on the couch?"

Edward just shrugged.

"Oh by the way....WHY WERE YOU MAKING OUT?!?" Alice yelled.

"Long story." Was all Rosalie said as she walked away towards the theater that was play are movie.

"Long story my ass." Edward mumbled walking after her.

"That wasn't weird at all." I said sarcastically.

Emmett chuckled as he led me to are seats and put his arm around me getting ready for a long movie.

I spent the whole movie laughing at the bad graphics with Emmett as Alice(When she wasn't to busy making out with Jasper.) and Rosalie screamed like girls while there men tried to comfort them.

The movie finally ended with a horrible predicted ending.

"That was so scary!" Alice exclaimed as we walked out to the jeep.

"I know I shouldn't of picked that one." Rosalie shuddered.

"Aw you two get scared to easily." I said laughing at them as Emmett helped me get in to the truck.

"Shut it Isabella." Alice demanded sarcastically from the back seat.

"Feisty little thing isn't she." Emmett said getting in to the drivers side of the jeep.

Alice smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oww! Jasper keep your woman under control." Emmett yelled.

Jasper just chuckled pulling Alice to his chest.

We drove back to Forks making light conversation, when we pulled in to the Cullen McMansion and Alice spoke up.

"We have about an hour to kill so.... bye!" She said pulling Jasper out of the car.

Emmett turned and looked at Edward and Rosalie, "Peace." He said with a smile.

"Your kicking us out of your car aren't you?" Edward said with mock hurt.

"Yep, Eddie. I haven't had any real alone time with this girl since yesterday." Em said.

"1. Don't call me Eddie, 2. You are getting worse then your sister."

"Yeah yeah... now get out." Emmett said out the window.

Edward just laughed as him and Rose got out of the jeep.

"Aww, your so mean." I said laughing as he drove away from the house.

He stuck his bottom lip out and started to pout.

"I haven't gotten any alone time with you today."

"Aw, don't pout."

He turned to me and smiled.

I just laughed, "Were are we going?"

"No were, I just thought that we could drive around. If that's fine with you."

"That's fine." I said as he grabbed my hand in his.

"So if I ask you something will you tell me? I mean you don't have too..." He asked looking at me sideways.

"Okay. Ask away." I said squeezing his hand.

"Why did you move here?"

I took a deep breath.

"I got sick of my mom and her half truths, I've always been kinda close to my dad but my mom never let me see him. So one day I just sucked up all my fears and told her I was moving out here."

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

I just nodded my head.

"I remember when Charlie told everyone you were coming down here, He was so happy, but I swear we all thought you were like seven even though I don't remember charlie having a kid seven years ago, you can ask Alice she was siked to baby sit you." He said with a grin on his face.

I just started laughing, "Didn't your parents tell you I was in high school?"

"No they thought I would be funny, I found out the night I met you."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah but I'm glad your not seven." He said winking at me.

"I bet you are." I said smiling at him.

2 hours later Me, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie, were all on are way to a beach on the La Push reservation.

"So what is this thing?" I asked.

"Its the back to school bonfire we have every year." Edward said from the back seat.

"Yeah all the kids from Forks and some from La Push are there, as well as the parents." Jasper explained.

"Mhhp." I said nodding my head.

"You'll have fun, they have food and stuff." Emmett said rubbing his stomach.

"Your a freak." I said laughing at him.

"Ugh how many times am I going to have tell you?" He groaned "I may be a freak but I'm your freak."

"God my brothers a loser." Alice groaned from the back seat.

"I think the whole male population is." Rosalie laughed.

"The whole male population is not a loser!" The guys yelled all at once.

"Yeah you are." Alice said as we all started laughing.

When we pulled up to a beach that was packed full of people and a large pile of wood that wasn't light yet.

We were greated by quite a few people, mostly football players. A few kept looking at me like I was a piece of meat. Every time a guy looked at me Emmett would put his arm around my waste and pulled me closer to him.

Some guy was taking up Emmett's attition talking about some football team they were play next week.

"Hey im gonna go find my Dad." I said interupting him for a second.

" 'Kay babe." He said kissing my check.

I got up and walked threw the crowd trying to find my dad when I heard them.

"I mean she only been here a few week and she's already dating the football captin."

I wasn't one for snooping but I couldn't resist listing.

"Shes just going to dump him in a few weeks."

"My mom said that her mom just disappeared with her when we were little and no one ever heard from her til now."

"I wonder what happened..."

I walked forward to see the group that was talking about me.

Tanya, Jessica, Angela and....ROSALIE!

* * *

**I know I know you hate me but it will get betterr ;D**

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Please REVIEW (:**

**Peace, Love, and Chicken Grease. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy (:  
Boys and Girls**

**Here you go  
Thanks for reading  
Please review!!**

* * *

What the..?! I hadn't known her for long but I thought we were friends. Ugh, I was tearing threw the crowd trying to get away from everyone. I was away from the crowd making my way to Emmett's jeep, When someone wrapped there arms around me.

"Babe what's wrong?" It wasn't Emmett's voice I turned to see Mike the ass Newton.

"Mike let me go." I said sharply.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said with a smile his face inches away from mine. His breath reeked of beer.

"Ugh, Mike get a breath mint." I said trying to get out of his grip.

"Come on baby." Mike leaned in closer.

Suddenly Mike was on the ground one hand over his left eye.

"Shit!" He yelled before he passed out.

"Don't fucking touch her again." Emmett said from beside me, he was flexing his hand.

"Emmett! Why did you do that?!" I said taking his hurt hand in mine looking at it.

"What do you mean why did I do that?" He said, his eyes full of hurt.

"I mean, Thanks baby, but you didn't have to punch him, what about football if you get in to fights you'll get kicked out." I said leaning in to his chest.

" It would be worth it." His was still pissed.

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him.

A groan came from the ground, Mike was coming to.

"Just leave him." I said walking with Emmett to a drift wood tree that was tipped over. I sat down beside Emmett leaning my head on his shoulder. We didn't say anything for awhile we just watched the ocean with the sound of the party in the back ground.

"So… Rosalie what's the story behind her?" I asked innocently.

He took a deep breath. "Rose is Rose, She kept having trouble with other girls so her parents kept switching her boarding schools, and the last one got bad apparently, some girls broke in to room and trashed it and spray painted 'Whore' on her door."

"Wow." Was all I muttered.

He leaned down and touched his forehead to mine. His lips only cementers away from mine.

"God, Bella…" He murmured.

"Emmett! Bella!" Alice yelled running up to us with the rest of the gang.

"Go away." Emmett groaned softly closing his eyes. I kissed him for a second and turned to everyone.

"You guys missed it Rose just bitched out Tanya and Jessica!" Edward said laughing.

"It was fantastic!" Jasper laughed.

"Really?!" Emmett said.

"What happened." I asked.

"I was talking to them you know catching up, listing to them go on and on about lipstick, when they started talking crap on you." Rose said looking at me, Emmett tensed up gripping my hand. "I finally got up and told them what I thought and they had no right to talk about you like that, and well the rest is history."

"Thanks Rose," I said standing up and giving her a hug. "To tell you the truth I walked up when they were talking, and I thought you were talking about me too."

"Bella I would never talk about you, I'm not like that, and your one of my best friends. Even if I have known your for 2 days."

"Thanks Rose." I said smiling at her.

"We need to go find the 'rents I have only seen them once." Em said standing up and throwing me over his shoulder as everyone else walked in to the crowd.

"Emmett Anthony Cullen! Put me down!" I screamed.

"Oh you used the middle name I'm so scared." He chuckled.

"You should be."

"What will you do."

"Imam beat you up."

"I'm shaken in my boots."

"You're a loser."

"Do I need to tell you again." He asked .

"Ugh, No."

"Say it." He demanded putting me back on the ground though we hadn't moved from the spot.

"You're a loser but you're my loser." I said rolling my eyes.

"Thank you." He said leaning and kissing me.

"Now we go find the parents." He said throwing me on his back carrying me piggyback.

The sun was slowly starting to set now as he walked threw the crowd with me still on his back.

"Bella, Loosen your grip babe, your chocking me."

"Sorry." I murmured loosening my grip.

"S'okay," He chuckled. "I just have to breath sometimes."

We found are parents by the bonfire that was yet to be lit, they were standing there talking with everyone else.

They all laughed when they saw us. He put me on my own two feet and I walked over to my dad hugging him.

"Hey Bells." He laughed, "How are you enjoying the party."

"I'm having fun." I said smiling.

"Good good….So Emmett, Mike Newton has a black eye do you know anything about that." My dad said as I walked back to Emmett.

Me and Emmett just looked at each other.

"Ummm……." I muttered.

"Emmett." Carsile said shaking his head.

"Emmett, Newton hasn't said who hit him, and as far as I know nobody hit him." Charlie said sternly.

"Thank you sir." Emmett said.

"Don't let It happen again, you would be risking football. But why did you hit him anyways?" Charlie wondered.

"He had a hold me and wouldn't let me go, he was drunk or getting that way." I said looking at all the eyes that were looking at me.

"Well then he deserved to be hit." David smarted off.

"Did he hurt you?" My dad worried.

"We might have to have talk with that boy." Carsile said at once. They all said at once.

"Everything's fine, He didn't hurt me, He's just a bad word."

"Well we still need to have a talk with him." Charlie said sternly.

I just rolled my eyes and Emmett pulled me to him.

"Charlie you need to come light the bon fire." Some lady come up and said.

"I'm coming." He said walking after her.

"This is my favorite part." Emmett said looking like a kid at Christmas, as he pulled me closer to were Charlie was standing.

My dad put to fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, calling the crowd to attention.

"Hello everyone!" he started "Thanks for coming to support the Spartans, I'm not gonna give a long speech because I really want to light this thing." People laughed at that.

"Here's to a knew year and the best one at that!" He yelled putting the flame to the wood.

"Spartans!" A few yelled including Emmett.

The flames over took the wood in a few seconds, I just stood there staring at them. This week had been the best ones of my life. I gave in to my rule, and now I have Emmett, Alice is becoming one of my best friends, and me and my dad were getting closer.

Emmett wrapped his arms around my waste putting his head on my shoulder, we stayed like this for a long time not saying anything just enjoying each other, the fire, the night, and the spark I felt every time I was near him.

* * *

I might skip a few weeks.  
Yes? No?

And things will get shaken up next chapter be prepared...

Please Revieww(:


	13. Chapter 13

**_It took me forever to get this chapter outt._**

**_I've worked on it non-stop today._**

**_I would have had it out sooner but i had to go on a blind-date. (ugh.)_**

**_all he talked about was his car. _**

**_It was a double date with my bestfriend and it kinda sucked. _**

**_Sorry im venting to you guys._**

**_:\_**

**_But i worked really hard on this onee......_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

* * *

"Bella... Babe wake up." I heard Emmett whisper.

"No." I groaned rolling over and pulling the purple comforter over my head.

He chuckled, "Babe you have too."

I just groaned again.

"I'll take the blankets away."

I poked my head out and gave him a glare. He knew that was one of my biggest pet peeves.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

I knew he would so I sat up rubbing my eyes. He sat down on the edge of my bed, as I looked at my clock. It was five in the morning! It had been five day since the bonfire and everything had been perfect.

"Ugh, what are you doing here." I said shooting him another look. "Your suppose to be at practice."

"Well Miss. Grumpy Gills, the JV have a game today so they practiced this morning. And I your wonderful boyfriend came to take you to breakfast, and I have a something for you. So... you need to get up and get ready babe."

"Fine." I said standing up.

I started walking to my closet but something pulled me back, I landed on Emmett's lap.

"Happy Birthday, Isabella." He whispered kissing me deeply on the lips.

When we broke apart he put is forehead to mine.

"Damn, I was hoping your forgot." I said smiling with my eyes closed.

"Not a chance." he said standing me up, "Now go get dressed."

"Yeah, yeah." I said walking to my closet grabbing jeans and a plain white long sleeve shirt.

I walked to the bathroom changing, and running thru my daily ritual.

I walked to my room realizing that Emmett wasn't there so I grabbed my phone and my bag, and walked down the stairs. My dad and Emmett were at the kitchen table, talking about some football game that happened last night.

"Happy birthday Bells." My dad said standing up giving me a hug. " Can't we go back to when you were five, and I didn't have to deal with your boyfriends." He winked at me.

"Thanks Coach I feel the love." Emmett said standing up.

"You too have fun, I'll see you in health." My dad said walking to the fridge.

"Lets get going." Emmett said taking my hand and walking outside.

"Can we take my car please?" I asked putting on my best puppy dog eyes.

He looked at me for just a second, "Fine! You and your brown eyes get me every time. Pop the trunk please."

I laughed and ran to the drivers side of the car getting in. He walked to the jeep getting somethings out and putting them in the trunk of my car and coming to the drivers side and opening the door.

"Scoot." He said.

"Excuse me?" I said raising my eye brows.

"I have to drive."

"Its my car." I whined frowning.

"Babe, please do frown but its a surprise you wont know where were going." He said leaning in and kissing my forehead.

"Fine." I grumbled. Scooting to the middle of the red bench seat.

He sat down closing the door. "Present number one." He said taking a cassette tape out of his pocket and putting it in the player. He started the car and pressed play and turned up the volume. His voice came thru the speakers "Happy Seventeenth Birthday Bella, your worth everything and more to me." He put his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him. The first song came on it was, 'My Girl by The Temptations.

I stared laughing as Emmett was singing along with the song,

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day, When its cold out side, I've got the month of MAYY!"

The song ended when we were on the other side of forks

Jesse McCartney- 'Beautiful Soul' came on next, it ended as we pasted Forks city limits.

"Were are you taking me?" I questioned.

"Patients Isabella." He murmured as the next song came on.

'Only in Dreams' By Weezer, He sang along softly as he continued to drive.

Next came a song I didn't know, it was a slow song and lyrics began filling the speakers.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight **_

"Babe what's the name of this song?"

"Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls" He murmered looking at me.

"I really like it."

"So do I."

We were on the high way when he slowed down taking a path that I would never have seen. We drove for about 2 minutes then the path ended and he pulled the car to a stop. We were parked on an cliff that over looked the ocean.

"Wow." was all I could mutter.

"I know." He said turning off the car and popping out the cassette putting it in his pocket again. "Stay in here and close your eyes."

"Yes sir." I said closing my eyes.

"Keep them closed."

"I will"

I heard the door open and close and I sat there for about five. I heard the door open again, and felt Emmett pick me up bridal style. "Keep your eyes closed." He whispered.

We walked for a few feet.

Then he sat down with me on his lap.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in my ear, It sent good shivers down my spine.

I opened my eyes, we were sat on a dark green blanket with two stirafome cups filled with what looked like hot chocolate, a plate with eggs, sausage, and toast on them and A boombox.

I looked up at him meeting those bright blue eyes that made me fall in love with him. WAIT WHAT! What was I saying we had only been dating for a week! Bella Swan did NOT rush in to relationships like this and Bella Swan did NOT fall in love Bella Swan Did NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH FOOTBALL PLAYERS...... Damn I was in love with this boy. Should I tell him? No I should wait... should I? No. Yes. Crap, I need to talk to him...

"This is beautiful Emmett." I said hoping my voice wouldn't crack.

"Present two, and It has nothing compared to you, I say at the risk of sounding chessey." He said brushing my hair out of my face.

"Its just a little bit cheesy." I said smiling and kissing him lightly. "But, how many more presents are there, you know I don't like them."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He chuckled taking the two cups handing one to me and sipping one for him self.

He took the cassette out putting it in the player and pressing play.

"Do you Realize??" By The Flaming Lips, came on. I smiled to myself, He remembered that this was my favorite song of all time, and the first time I told him this we were in the jeep and this song was one of his famous Mix-CD's we set there for an hour with this song of repeat just sitting there not saying anything. Just enjoying the song, and each other. That was one time in my life I felt completely happy.

"Dance with me Bella." Emmett said.

I just nodded standing up, taking his hand as he led me off the blanket, he pulled me close to him. We swayed in one place not bothering to move are feet.

The song ended and he took a deep breath. He stepped back looking me in the eyes.

"Isabella, I don't know how to say this. But, Isabella Marie Swan, _I love you_."

"Emmett Anthony Cullen, _I love you too_."

"God, Bella." He said before pulling me into a breath taking kiss.

I forgot everything as, He slide this tongue in to my mouth, placing his hand on my hip and the other on the back of my neck.

We pulled away breathing deeply. I took his face in my hands looking deeply in to his eyes.

"I know we have only been dating a week, and I promise I'm not the type of person to rush in to love. But, Emmett god I love you too." I said.

He kissed me once again then his stomach growled loudly. I laughed loudly "Lets go eat." I said pulling him to the blanket and setting down. We sat and listened to the last song on the tape. He took it out and flipped.

"So if your listing to this I didn't chicken out and I told you so that was present 3 well it isn't really a present but that was one thing I need to tell you, now I"m just rambling out of nervousness, Bella I do love you, your my brown eyed girl." His nervous voice said threw the speakers.

The Van Morrison- 'Brown Eyed Girl' began to play.

I thru my head back with laughter, this was my ring tone on his cell phone.

We ate listing are breakfast while we listened to the rest of the tape and watched the ocean.

We or shall I say He because he thought I shouldn't help because it was my birthday, well when he was packing up my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Happy Birthday Baby Girl!" My mother yelled over the phone.

"Thanks mom, I miss you what are you doing?" I said smiling I really did miss her and I missed talking to her.

"I'm just sitting here at the couch at home looking threw the photo albums." She said sniffling.

"Aw, mom why are you doing that." I said groaning I knew she was making her self sad.

"Because I want to and I miss you and Jeez your seventeen! You make me feel old" She said laughing.

"Your not old mom." I said rolling my eyes as Emmett got in to the car.

"Yeah yeah, So I didn't get to talk to you much Saturday. Tell me about everything that has gone on." She said innocently.  
I knew what she was digging for but I was going to make her say it.

"Well, schools going good, Dad got me a car! Its really great I'll send you a picture. We won are first football game. I went to my first bon fr-"

"Bella just tell me about the boy." She said cutting me off.

"Oh, Emmett?" I asked innocently looking at him with a smile as he drove looking forward, smiling to him self too.

"Yes! Bella details! are you being safe!?"

"MOTHER!" I yelled shocked.

"Just tell me." She groaned.

I could see her now she would be in the middle of the white leather couch with her feet tucked under her.

"Mom, hes really sweet, and caring. He has a great sense of humor, he makes me laugh. He's really really cute too." I said winking at Emmett.

"Well that does sound like a son Esme and Carsile would have." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, There really cool too, do you remember Misty and Davis?" I asked.

"Oh yes, honey Misty, Esme, and Me were best friends in high school."

"Really?"I asked surprised.

"Yes I was the one who set Misty and David up." she said laughing.

"Wow."

"Well Bella, I have to go but call me tonight I would like to talk some more, oh my gift should get there today or tomorrow, Love you!"

"Mom no gifts, and Love you too."

"Yeah Yeah do I ever listen, Bye!"

Then she hung up I closed my phone, laughing at her.

"You really miss her don't you?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I do. But It better for everyone I'm up here now."

He just nodded taking my hand in his as he drove to town.

We pulled in to the school about 7:30 everyone was already there so we got out and made are way to were everyone was chilling by Roses car.

"Happy birthday Bella!" They all yelled at once.

"Thanks guys." I said my face turning bright red so I buried it in to Emmett's chest.

"Ah, Bella don't be like that." Alice squeaked walking over there handing me a square red box.

I took it eying her, when I opened it, I was confused it was a one polloriode of what looked like my closet. On the back it said, From Alice, Rose, Jazz, and Edward. But mostly A&R :).'

"Uh.... Thanks but what is it?" I asked looking at them.

"Silly Bella, its your new wardrobe we refurbished it!" Alice giggled.

"Thanks guys but you didn't have to." I said hugging them each.

"Sure but we wanted to." Rosalie said smiling.

We spent the time until the bell rang talking about tomorrows game, I was riding over with Alice and Rosalie to Port August were the game was happening. And

They were crashing at my house when we got back in to town.

Then of course everyone was coming over to my house for breakfast Saturday.

Emmett walked me to first period kissing me and telling me happy birthday before he went to his class. Mike Newtons eye was still bruised, I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at him as I walked in to class. I took my seat by a girl name Iris, She was anti-forks girl, she loved reading, and she wasn't fake.

"Hola Iris." I said smiling at her.

"Hey Bella, Happy birthday." She said putting down the book she was reading.

"Ugh, Who told you?" I groaned.

"Your bear of a boyfriend." She said laughing.

"He's going to get it."

"Ah, don't be to hard on him, hes just trying to make your birthday sweet."

"Sure, Sure."

"Hes a sweetheart, but he sure doesn't look like it." She said laughing.

"Ah, hes just a big lug with a big heart."

"And I'm sure that you have that big heart of his."

I just smiled at that, as Miss. Freely started her lesson.

My next three classes flew by.

When Alice and I got to lunch Jasper and Emmett were already sitting there. Alice danced over to Jasper, and I walked over to Emmett setting down beside him.

"Hey." I said as he kissed my forehead.

"Ready for present number four." He said with a smile on his face.

"No more presents!" I said groaning.

"Just a few more, give or take some." Alice chirped up.

"Ughhhh!" I groaned putting my head down on the table.

"Fine I'll eat it." Edwards voice said.

I looked up and he was holding a cake.

"Its triple chocolate with caramel." Emmett said taking it from Edward.

"Yummmm." I said with a smile across my face.

"So that means you want a piece." Emmett asked.

"No... I want the whole thing boy."

"Psht, Get real this is my favorite type of cake." Jazz said sticking his hand in the cake and eating it.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled.

"What?" He asked his mouth full of my cake.

I grabbed a hand full stuffing it in my mouth.

Everyone just looked at me.

"Damn, that good cake." I said after I ate it.

"Mom made it." Rose said taking a hand full for her self.

Emmett, Edward, and Alice looked stunned, So I took a hand full and shoved it in Emmett's face.

The whole room busted out with laughs and 'ga-hafs'.

"Isabella Marie, you did not just do that." He said wipeing cake off of his face.

"Ummm, if I didn't then why is there cake on your face?" I said trying to hold back laughter.

"Mmm...." Emmett said taking a hand full of cake.

He wouldn't! What was I say yes he would.

He shoved the chocolate caramel haven in my face.

"You should see your faces!" Jasper said threw his gut busting laughs.

I looked at Emmett and we both got a hand full and threw it across the table at Jazz.

Emmett's puce landed right in the center of Jaspers chest while he ducked mine, and it hit Alice right in the face.

Everyone's eyes got wide but Rosalie just started laughing harder.

"What are you laughing at Blondie?" Alice asked grabbing apart of the cake and throwing it at her. But before the cake could get to Rose, Edward shoved a handful in to her face.

"Sorry, I could resist." Edward said shrugging his shoulders.

Everyone took a hand full and threw it at Edward. After that we just started throwing cake at each other. We were all laughing are heads off when the bell rang.

"Shit!" I said.

"Well we better throw this away and get to class."Emmett said.

"I cant go to class like this?!" Alice yelled.

"Yeah you can." Edward laughed.

"What ever." Rosalie said.

"Its only two classes." Jasper said.

We cleaned up are mess, then walked to class still covered in cake.

When we got to Health class had already started. We walked in laughing about what had happened when my dad look at us.

"Oh my god." Was all he said shaking his head as the class busted up laughing.

"What?" Me and Emmett asked.

"Are all of you like that?" He asked eying us.

"Yep." I said popping my P.

He just shook his head.

"Go home and take a shower and change, I'll call the office and get the rest out of class and tell them to do the same." he said picking up the phone.

"Okay, thanks dad."

I said pulling Emmett out of the door.

"Well... that just got us out of the rest of class." He said laughing as we walked to my car.

I drove to my house so he could get his jeep.

"So ready for present number five?" He said as he walked to my door.

"Yeah, I guess." I said rolling my eyes as I unlocked my door walking in.

He handed me a black velvet box. I opened it to reveal a sliver charm bracelet with three charms.

He took it out of the box and clasped it around my wrist.

I brought it to my eye level, One Charm was the number 50, Emmett's football number, another was a silver swan, and the other was a heart.

"Emmett, I love it." I said with tears spilling over.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you." I whispered back.

He pulled me in to another breathtaking kiss.

I ran my fingers threw his brown curls, It was matted with cake still. I broke the kiss laughing.

"What?"

"We both need to take a shower. Were covered in cake still."

"Okay, I'll see you after practice about 6:30."

"Okay." I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you." He said walking out the door.

"I love you too."

I walked up stairs turning on the shower and getting in. I took about a forty-five minute shower getting all the cake out of my hair.

I got out and wrapped my self in a towel, and walked to my room. Their was a dress layed out of my bed, with a note.

'Wear this tonight were all taking you out to dinner.

Love your best friends in the whole wide world

-A.C&R.H '

I laughed and changed in to a black pair of Sophie shorts and a white tank top. I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat because I really never got to eat lunch. I grabbed a bag of chips and noticed there was a brown box from my mom on the table.

I grabbed a pair of sicorrsand start opening it. The box is filling with Styrofoam peanuts, but there is a letter on top.

'Bella, Happy seventeenth birthday!

Take this and use it!

And put the pictures on your MySpace so I can see you!

Love, Mom and Phil'

I dug threw the peanuts to find a new digital camera! Oh wow! I did a little happy dance and opened it up. I read the instructions and put the camera on the charger.

I sat down on the coach and called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom! I just got my gift thank you I love it! Tell Phil thank you too."

"Oh, Bella! I just thought you would love to have it!"

"Well thank you I really will use it."

"Yes, you have to take picture of you and Emmett."

"I will." I said laughing.

"So how has you birthday been so far...."

We made small talk for awhile, until I blurted out the question that had been on my mind since I got here.

"Mom, why did you leave Forks. Don't give me the B.S. Reason, I want the real reason."

The phone was silent until she took a deep breath.

"I....I was cheating on Charlie." She said in a low voice.

"What?" I was stunned.

"I made a lot of mistakes back then. I'm truly sorry about it......" she said in a very small voice. "It's still hard for me to talk about. But Bella I love you, and I love Charlie."

"I love you too Mom. No matter what."

"I have to go Bella." She said hanging up the phone.

I was stunned

I realized that I only had 45 minutes to get ready.

I put on a strapless purple tube dress, that was ruffled at the bottom. It reached to the top of my knees.

"I'm home!" Dad yelled from down stairs as I was doing my make up.

"Okay! I'm getting ready!"

"Everyone will be here in about 15 minutes I'm gonna go get dressed." He said as I heard him walk up the stairs.

I finished putting on my make-up on and I was digging threw my new shoes when I heard the front door open.

"Were here! So hurry you butts up." Emmett yelled from down stairs.

"Emmett!" Esme yelled.

"Ow mom you didn't have to hit me." He wined

"I'll be right there!" I yelled putting on my shoes.

"Okay!" The all yelled at once.

I heard my dad walk down the stairs as I put on Emmett's charm bracelets, and checking my self in the mirror before walking down stairs.

Everyone was in our living room when I entered it.

"Wow..Bella you look great." Emmett said coming over and kissing me lightly.

"I think we did good Rosie." Alice said tapping her chin.

"I concur Ali." Rosalie said tapping her chin as Alice was.

"Happy birthday Bella." Esme and Misty said pulling me in to a hug.

"Happy birthday bells." David said kissing my cheek.

"What they said." Carsile said with a smile pulling me in to a hug, "Happy birthday."

"Come on we have to get going." Misty said scooting everyone out the door. I garbed my new camera before running out side.

We all got in to different cars, me and Emmett in my car. He drove this time with me in the middle. We made small talk til we got to the restaurant When he parked, I turned on the camera and took a picture of both of us.

"I love you Emmett." I said kissing him deeply.

"I love you Isabella."

* * *

**_I didn't have most of that planed to tell you the truth.  
It just kinda came to me when i was writing._**

**_Soooo.... Should i skip a few weeks? _**

**_Yesss? Noooo?_**

**_Please Tell Me! _**

**_:)_**

**_Thanks for reading  
Please Review(: _**

**_Oh, that was over 4,000 words with out the author note._**

**_Peace, Love & Chicken Grease._**


End file.
